Sisters Should Always Respect Their Brothers
by AL19
Summary: Kagura finds Kamui in the streets of Edo. And there was a reason Kamui decided to visit her. *Birthday fic for Kamui. Warning: Slight incest.*


**I completely forgot about Kamui's birthday until Angelbott PM-ed me about it. So...thanks, Angelbott! XD**

* * *

While Gin-Chan and Shinpachi were dealing with that old hag for rent, I was walking through the street, holding my umbrella cheerfully. Yep, I ditched them! Hahahahaha!

I gave out a whistle as I closed my eyes, smiling like a sweet little girl. Well, actually, I am sweet, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a touch Yato, who's stronger than everyone else…that is, unless they're a Yato, but I doubt any other Yato's live in this dump.

Anyway, I began to skip, and waved my arm back and forth. I thought, _Haha, Gin-Chan and Glasses-San have to deal with that old hag, uh-huh!_

A giggle escaped my lips, and I continued to skip through the streets. When I opened my eyes, I saw that nobody else was in the street. I raised a brow as I slowed down my skips.

_Well, this is unusual, uh-huh._

I didn't stop, but I was walking a bit slowly.

Why isn't there anybody out of their houses, doing laundry, or even getting drunk off their asses? Could it be that…a criminal is in town? Is Cyclops back in town?! No, that can't be it.

_Wait a minute, perhaps the reason why nobody else is on the streets is because it's so early in the morning._

The corners of my lip curved up, forming a smile on my face. Yes, that may be the reason. It's still early in the morning! Why did I feel so stupid just then?!

I laughed out loud, landing my hand on my chest. My laugh was getting so hard, that water was forming in my eyes.

After calming down from my laugh, I wiped the water out of my eyes with my fist. I then continued my walk, still smiling.

But all of a sudden, I heard footsteps right behind me. My eyes widened a bit as I forced myself to stop walking.

The person who was behind me asked, "Isn't it a nice day, little sister?"

My eyes blinked in shock. That voice definitely sounded familiar.

I turned around slowly, and when I saw the person, it was none other than…my brother.

I knitted my brows, and glared at him, growling, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Of course, he was smiling stupidly, and his eyes were closed. As he took a few steps towards me, he asked, "Do you know what day it is today?"

I responded, still growling, "It's Saturday, stupid."

He chuckled, and barely opened his eyes up as he replied, "Yes, it is Saturday, but it's not just that."

I knew where he was coming from, but I didn't want to give him the real answer. Kamui continued, "I came here for a _special_ reason. Don't you remember, little sister? It's someone's birthday today."

When he didn't stop walking towards me, I took a step back, and asked, "Why're you saying this, all of a sudden?" I really wanted him to get away from me, because if he didn't anytime soon, I was going to start attacking him. He may be stronger than me, but I'll never let myself lose to him!

Kamui was now in front of me, and without any warning whatsoever, he held my chin with his right hand, and lifted it up. A quiet gasp escaped my lips, and I glared at him harshly as he was giving me his usual idiotic smile.

For some reason, my cheeks were starting to feel warm. A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as my stupid brother slowly moved his face towards mine.

_What the fuck?! What the hell is my brother doing?!_

I didn't want to know what he was going to do, but it was too late.

His lips softly landed on mine as he closed his eyes. His hand was still holding my chin, so I couldn't get away from him. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and my face was now as red as a tomato.

_WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!_

I clenched my fist, and began punching him in the arm. He wouldn't let go. He didn't even flinch. I shut my eyes tightly as I screamed into his mouth.

Soon, Kamui drifted his lips away from me. As I glared at him even harder, he muttered, "It's my birthday."

I spat, "Peh, like I give a damn, idiot brother."

"Kagura, that's not nice of you," He replied. "I thought you cared about my birthday." He finally let go of my chin, but turned around, and started walking away from me.

Before he left, he turned his head to the side, and said, "I'll see you again, little sister." With that, he jumped up, running on the buildings.

I clenched my teeth once more, and yelled in my head, _I SWEAR, NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, KAMUI, I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!_

* * *

**I have nothing to say, and even though I'm not a huge fan of Kamui, happy birthday anyway, Kamui! :)**


End file.
